FFYUNJAEI JUST KNOWONESHOOT
by 4 BabYunJae InNOcent
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, siswa yang tidak cukup pintar memang tapi membaca buku di perpustakaan hingga larut sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Meskipun teman-temannya selalu pergi bersenang-senang seusai jam sekolah, Jaejoong tak ambil pusing. Menurutnya bersenang-senang adalah satu hal yang sia-sia.


Title : I JUST KNOW

Cast : Yunjae Couple

Genre : Romance

Rating : ?

Author : Lea a.k.a Azalea Zephyr

N0te : YUNJAE itu . . . kata apa yaa yang tepat *think hardly

Yunjae itu seperti nafas dalam hidupku hehe

Terkesan lebay memang, tapi itulah kenyataan^^

Setelah mengenal dan ikut bersorak bersama Yunjaeshipper, aku merasa punya "New Life"…

Kehidupan yang membuatku melihat banyak warna…

Aku merasa menjadi "New Person", dan sejenak melepaskan kehidupanku yang datar…

**So please . . . this is just for YunjaeShipper !**

**Don't like! Don't read! **

Ok Ok Let's check it 0ut

Namja cantik itu menguap malas. Bus yang sedari tadi di tunggunya tak kunjung datang. Matahari sore mulai memunculkan warna kejinggaannya. Seragam sekolahnya pun mulai terlihat kusut.

Kim Jaejoong, siswa yang tidak cukup pintar memang tapi membaca buku di perpustakaan hingga larut sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Meskipun teman-temannya selalu pergi bersenang-senang seusai jam sekolah, Jaejoong tak ambil pusing. Menurutnya bersenang-senang adalah satu hal yang sia-sia.

Jaejoong semakin menampakkan wajah cemberut dan pout yang lucu. Kakinya bergoyang sembari menenggok kearah seharusnya bus itu muncul. Namun nihil . . .

Wajah Jaejoong tertunduk dengan sedikit eluhan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

CKiiiiiiiittttttttttT . . .

Suara rem mobil yang mendadak membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Siapa?, batin Jaejoong.

Jendela mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong pun terbuka. Menampakkan segurat wajah tampan yang detik itu juga membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar. Cukup lama mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar melihat sosok tampan yang sekarang telah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu membuka kacamata hitam yang tertaut di hidung mancungnya.

"Siapa namamu?", Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Kim . . . Kim Jaejoong imnida . . .", jawab Jaejoong terbata.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengantarmu".

"EEEHHHHH?!".

Mobil mewah itupun melaju kencang.

Jaejoong memainkan jemarinya. Dengan wajah takut sekaligus bingung, sesekali Jaejoong melirik sosok namja tampan yang sedang menyetir dengan tenang disampingnya. Namja tampan itu sama sekali belum membuka pembicaraan apapun selama di dalam mobil.

Hingga akhirnya mobil itu terhenti di sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat sangat . . . cantik.

"Maaf . . . aku rasa ini bukan rumahku", ucap Jaejoong polos.

"Ini rumahku", balas Namja tampan itu sembari membuka pintu mobil meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tercengang,

"EEEHHHHH?!".

Tanpa pilihan,akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti namja tampan itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Bukankah anda bilang akan mengantar saya pulang ke rumah?".

Namja tampan itu berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mendapat tatapan tajam dan intens dari mata musang namja tampan itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya seraya mengumpat kenapa jantungnya berdebar hanya karena tatapan itu.

"Asal kau tahu", ucap namja tampan itu, "Bukankah aku berkata 'aku akan mengantarmu', itu tidak bermakna aku akan mengantar kerumahmu".

"Tapi . . ."

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri".

Sebelum Jaejoong mengungkapkan sanggahannya ataupun bisa dibilang penolakan atas apa yang namja tampan itu inginkan, namja itu meninggalkan Jaejoong dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang terkesan cukup besar jika dilihat dari lebar kali tinggi kedua daun pintu itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tunggu . . . bukankah cukup mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk pergi tanpa sepengetahuan namja itu, yaaahhh anggap saja seperti melarikan diri dari 'penculikan tanpa pemaksaan'. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahan Jaejoong. Entah apa yang jaejoong pikirkan. Mungkin, Jaejoong cukup penasaran dengan namja itu, hanya 'penasaran'.

Karena merasa tak terlalu berbahaya jika ia tetap di rumah ini, Jaejoong dengan santai mengobrak-abrik isi dapur. Tidak ada pikiran negative sedikitpun dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong kan juga seorang 'namja', jadi sejauh ini tidak akan apa-apa. Atau mungkin, semua ini terkesan 'tidak akan terjadi apa-apa antara dua orang namja'. Itulah pemikiran polos Jaejoong.

Dengan santai Jaejoong melepas jas dan dasi seragam yang ia kenakan. Menarik seragam putih dengan satu tarikan hingga terjuntai keluar dari celana yang ia kenakan. Menggulung kedua lengannya hingga siku dan mencopot beberapa kancing atasan agar nyaman. Serta memakai apron yang tersedia disana.

Merasa menemukan beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, Jaejoong mulai mengolah bahan-bahan makanan itu. Tak lupa, sebuah alunan lagu indah juga keluar dari mulut Jaejoong menemani kegiatan memasaknya.

Saking asiknya, Jaejoong tak sadar ada sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya dengan 'sangat lapar'.

"Selesai", ucap Jaejoong setelah menata hasil masakannya di atas meja.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Jaejoong baru sadar ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu dapur dan menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Jaejoong langsung tertunduk. Kedua tangannya dengan gelisah meremas apron yang tidak bersalah. Jaejoong merasa tatapan itu benar-benar sangat tajam dan meng'intimidasi.

"Maaf . . .", ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Kata-kata itu seolah muncul dengan sendirinya. Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya namja itu yang meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Membawa Jaejoong kesini dengan . . . suka rela, mungkin. Tidak. Namja itu telah berbohong, memang seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf, teguh Jaejoong.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan memulai perdebatannya, lagi-lagi tertahan. Namja itu sekarang telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Karena tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil dari namja itu, mata Jaejoong menatap tepat pada dada bidang namja itu yang terbuka. Yah, kemeja hitam namja itu sedikit terbuka. Dan Eeeerrrrrrgghhh itu terlihat cukup sexy.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Belum pernah Jaejoong merasakan hal seperti ini. Berdebar hanya karena melihat dada seorang namja. Bukankah dia juga seorang namja.

Tidak tidak tidak. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan itu terlihat 'lucu' dari sudut pandang namja itu.

Dengan senyuman tipis yang mengandung banyak arti, namja itu memulai aksinya.

Tubuh namja itu semakin merapat ke tubuh Jaejoong yang mematung. Dengan satu langkah, tubuh mungil Jaejoong sudah terperangkap dalam tubuh kekar namja itu. Perlahan, tangan namja itu menyelinap ke belakang tubuh Jaejoong, melepas tautan tali apron yang terpasang di tubuh Jaejoong. membuat apron itu jatuh tak berdaya di kaki mereka.

Hembusan nafas namja itu terdengar begitu berat di telinga Jaejoong. seolah mengirim sinyal-sinyal gairah yang tak tertahankan. Dan tanpa sadar nafas Jaejoong juga turut memberat hingga Jaejoong harus membuka bibirnya untuk mendapat oksigen lebih banyak.

Atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi cukup 'panas', padahal hanya sebuah apron yang baru ditanggalkan dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"**_Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Kim Jaejoong_**", bisik namja itu dengan nada yang sangat sexy.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Kesadarannya seolah kembali pada pikiran normalnya. Dengan satu hentakan, Jaejoong menahan tubuh namja itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap tidak percaya wajah namja itu. Sejenak Jaejoong merasa blushing (/

Bagaimana tidak. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong dengan sangat . . . seolah Jaejoong adalah yeoja ter'sexy seantero dunia. Tingkah Jaejoong semakin lucu dimata namja itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau . . . ", ucap jaejoong terputus.

Tanpa aba-aba, namja itu telah menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher putih Jaejoong. mengecupnya sekilas dan berbisik, "Yunho. Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunnie, Jaejoongie".

"Akkkkhhh . . .".

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa aba-aba. Gigi putih Yunho telah mendarat sempurna di kulit putih Jaejoong. meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang menggemaskan.

"Yunho-ah . . . tunggu . . .".

Merasa perintahnya diabaikan oleh jaejoong. Yunho semakin mengerjai leher jenjang jaejoong. meninggalkan lebih banyak jejak kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Jaejoong.

"Akkhh Yun . . Yunnie cukup!".

Yunho tersenyum dibalik aktivitasnya, "Itu lebih baik".

Sambil menahan pukulan Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu kuat untuk dapat melukai yunho, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggiringnya ke dalam kamar.

Yunho menaruh tubuh Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya. Melepas kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Jaejoong ber'blushing ria menatap tubuh kekar Yunho yang begitu . . . sudah berapa kali kata 'sexy' harus keluar dari pikiran Jaejoong.

Tubuh Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong. jemarinya menangkup dagu Jaejoong. menyentuh lembut bibir cherry Jaejoong yang penuh.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum kau jadi milikku, Jaejoongie?".

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar tidak karuan. Matanya seolah tak sanggup menatap mata Yunho.

"Apa alasan kau melakukan semua ini?".

Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang terkesan cukup konyol.

"Bukankah sudah jelas", jawab Yunho, "Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Jaejoongie".

Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka sebelum ada penolakan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. bibirnya menekan bibir jaejoong dengan cukup ganas. Mencari kebenaran dari hati Jaejoong, bukan dari kata-kata yang akan muncul dari bibir indahnya ini.

Setelah cukup lelah meronta, akhirnya Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang mengharuskan dia membalas ciuman Yunho, bukan menolaknya. Keputusan Jaejoong menjadi lampu hijau untuk Yunho melakukan lebih dan membuat Jaejoong seutuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Tanpa berpikir, mereka menikmati setiap keintiman yang mereka ciptakan. Perasaan mereka yang memimpin hingga sejauh ini. Dan semua itu tentu saja didasari oleh percikan-percikan bunga cinta yang muncul saat itu atau mungkin telah lama ada tanpa mereka sadari.

"Jadi . . . apa jawabanmu?".

Jaejoong bingung dengan apa yang akan dia katakana. Semua ini benar-benar terlalu 'mendadak' dan sangat 'cepat'. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho. Membawanya kesini dan merenggut ke'virginan'nya atas dasar cinta, itu yang dikatakan Yunho.

Tapi, apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak tahu.

"Yunnie-ah . . . aku tidak tahu . . .".

Wajah Yunho mengeras. "Beraninya kau mengatakan 'tidak tahu' setelah tubuhmu dengan jujur merespon setiap hentakan yang aku berikan".

Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Oh well . . . dari awal percakapan, sang little Yunho memang belum keluar dari hole Jaejoong.

"Akkhh Yunnie Sto . . .Stop. . . hmm".

Dan memang benar, perkataan jaejoong berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh Jaejoong ikut serta bergerak ber'irama' dengan gerakan Yunho. Seringaipun kembali terukir di bibir Yunho. Mendapati Jaejoong menikmati setiap gerakan Yunho. Yunho membalikkan wajah Jaejoong dan mulai menciumi bibir cherry Jaejoong yang membengkak.

Hingga akhirnya mereka merasakan kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Deru nafas mereka semakin berat dengan aura seks yang begitu tajam.

"Katakan . . .", ucap Yunho.

"_**I Just Know**_ . . .",ucap Jaejoong, "Jung Yunho".

Yunho menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu", lanjut jaejoong, "Bagaimana hidupmu? Apa saja yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai? Apapun tentang seorang Jung Yunho, aku tidak tahu. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak tahu . . . kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku . . .".

Yunho kembali menindih tubuh jaejoong dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan memberitahu segalanya".

"Dengan cara?", Tanya Jaejoong polos.

Wajah Yunho menyeruak ke leher Jaejoong. menghembuskan nafas hangat yang berkali-kali menggoda Jaejoong. dan berbisik untuk kesekian kalinya . . .

"Let's make a baby".

END


End file.
